and the Heavens Danced
by drakensdottir
Summary: Who would have thought that the cool Sinda lord and the fiery Noldo princess would have their fates intertwined? Celeborn/Galadriel from when they first met to Valinor...
1. Chapter the First

_A.N. All rights belong to Tolkien... I'm just playing in his world, inspired by a beautiful piece called "I am Two Fools." I want to dabble in this world, and am taking some liberties, but mostly just having fun, so, enjoy. _

...and the Heavens Danced  
by Rinfea

~1~

The first shadows of dusk graced the sky as Celeborn stepped out of the forest, past the reach of the Girdle. He shivered, feeling the cool evening air, and the whisper of danger on the wind.

'Ah, there they are,' Daeron said, nodding toward a small group of Elves that slowly approached.

Celeborn looked upon them in wonder. Tall and fair, they were garbed in bright colours and many jewels. They stood out against the coming night, and certainly against the earthier tones preferred by the Sindar. For a moment he wondered on the wisdom of so openly welcoming these strangers from the West, kindred though they may be, but soon remembered the words of Melian, and was somewhat comforted. But try as he might, he could not rid himself of the concern that there was some evil brought with these Noldor. He did not have long to wonder when one of the newcomers broke the silence.

'I am Finrod, son of Finarfin, of the house of Finwe. My mother was Earwen, kinswoman if your king, Elu Thingol. I and my people have come West so that we might aid in the fight against Morgoth.'

'You speak well, Finrod Finarfin's son, though I fear there is a darkness that follows you.' Celeborn's eyes were piercing, accusing, almost daring the other Elf to tell the truth. 'But Quenya is not spoken in these Halls, and I would not have you offend before you are welcomed.'

'You would rob us of our tongue as well as our pride?' Another elf spat bitterly.

Celeborn could barely hear Finrod's whispered chiding, 'Aegnor.'

'I beg pardon, Lord,' Celeborn said coolly. 'It was not my aim to give offense. But perhaps you would do well to remember your place as guests.'

A warning glance from Daeron caused him to bite his tongue, lest he leave any more scathing remark. The lady in the group, however, did not catch the shared look, and retorted sharply, eyes blazing.

'And who are you, Sinda, that you would respond thusly to nobility?'

'Artanis!' Finrod hissed softly.

Celeborn's eyes hardened. 'I did not realize it was the way of nobility to misjudge their hosts, when they are but the guests in a strange land and the ones who should be mistrusted themselves. Or is this another of your strange Noldor customs?'

'At least we are not as uncouth as our Western brethren,' Artanis replied.

Celeborn smirked coldly. 'But at least you admit we are brethren. But come, we have no time for idle debate. I am sure that you, at least, Lady, are weary from travel.'

'Why, do you think me weaker than my brothers?'

The silver-haired Sinda made no acknowledgement, his blue eyes glinting in the light of the setting sun. 'Let us waste no more time here with pleasantries, and return to the Hall of Elu Thingol, where he may show you a royal welcome himself.' 

Celeborn stood off to the side, silently observing as Finrod introduced himself and his kin to Elu Thingol, king of Doriath. He was not one for forming quick opinions, but his initial impression of Lady Artanis was not entirely favourable, or so he tried to tell himself. He thought her too forward, and felt as though she were hiding something. _Beautiful she well may be_, he thought, _but even Luthién was beautiful._ There was something about her, though, that captured his interest. He vowed silently to discover what it was this Noldo princess was not telling.

He said nothing through the reset of the court, and even unto dinner, though he positioned himself where he could keep close watch on the lady. He tried in earnest to read her face, but found somewhere in her steel grey eyes a match for his own, hiding some dark secret.

As the servers brought in some mulled wine for an after dinner drink, Celeborn leaned back, taking in snippets of conversation around him. Most of the Elves and naugrim there gathered were in awe of their guests, marvelling at the strangeness of their attire and adornments.

'Do you not agree with me, Celeborn?' asked an Elf, disturbing the other from his contemplation.

'On what subject do you speak now, Leohir?' Celeborn replied, ill-pleased at the interruption.

'That the greatest jewel the Noldor have brought with them is their Lady Artanis.'

'Do not mock me, Leohir. You overestimate the Lady. She may be fair, but we have yet to learn of her character.'

'Laugh all you want, mellonamin, but I say to you now, I mean to woo her and win her hand.'

'And to whom, then, shall she give her heart?'

Celeborn gave his friend a piercing gaze before excusing himself and joining the group by Thingol's side. 

'The king says he values your opinion greatly.'

Celeborn glanced up in surprise. He had not expected her to be the one to break the silence, but he still made no reply.

'I must admit that I do not know why that may be,' Artanis continued, baiting him.

'He has his reasons, I am sure,' Celeborn said, determined not to give in.

'Then will you enlighten me? For I am very curious on this matter.'

'If that is so, perhaps you should get to know me.'

'How can I, for I have been told I should stay away?'

'Such advice is not given lightly, and is meant well.' Celeborn dipped his head graciously to the Noldo lady and made his exit.


	2. Chapter the Second

_Puppet White - Thank you, kindly! :) I'm sorry it took so long, but the next update should be far quicker._

_And now, for the next chapter...  
_

~ 2 ~

Artanis stormed out to the garden. Sometimes there were far too many people inside the Girdle for her liking. She needed to get away from her brothers, from Thingol, from her mind. Not for the first time did she miss running off into the hills of Aman to escape everyone. She sighed with relief, though her respite was interrupted with the realization that she wasn't alone. Her eyes flashed angrily as she recognized the familiar silver hair of Celeborn of Doriath. He lay sprawled against a tree branch, oblivious to all about him, eyes bent upon the book he was reading. He seemed so different from how any of her brothers, or even Celebrimbor, acted... so at ease and nonchalant. She didn't like him, and it angered her that he could be so carefree when darkness stood but at their doorstep. Hissing to herself, she turned on her heel to leave before he spotted her.

'How might I assist you, arwen en amin?'

She froze as he called after her. She could imagine Finrod now, pleading with her to think before she spoke, but she did not care. She had spent far too long playing diplomat and trying to appease Aegnor. Surely her brother could find it in his heart to forgive her if she let her emotions slip this once.

Whirling, she turned to face the other Elf, hands clenched into fists at her sides. Celeborn slid out of the tree and leaned casually against the trunk, tucking his book away into the folds of his robes. He was smirking again... this could not be born.

'And just what makes you think that I need your assistance?' she snapped at him.

If Celeborn had noticed her anger, he certainly made no acknowledgment thereof, and continued smirking at her.

'You came out to the gardens alone, but with a purposeful stride.'

'I thought you were reading.'

'I try to stay watchful.'

She glared, and ignored his remark. 'I left when I saw you.'

'Then you did not wish to disturb me and decided to approach me when I appeared less occupied.'

Artanis fumed. 'You think too highly of yourself.'

'I do not see you denying it.'

She did not like his tone and began pacing. 'If that is what you wish to think...'

Celeborn bowed and grinned. 'Arwen en amin is too gracious, but I will suggest to her that I neither seek nor want her opinion on my thoughts.'

'Do not mock me, Celeborn!'

'On the contrary, arwen, I respect you greatly. What secret are you hiding?'

'I'm not hiding anything,' Artanis snapped. 'And if I were, it would not matter.'

'It would to me.' All trace of humour had left him, and his voice was grave.

Artanis swallowed, and froze for a moment. She was unsure how to respond to such a declaration, and wondered if he was well aware of what it was he said.

'I'm not hiding anything,' she repeatedly softly and stubbornly.

'It is well for you to tell others that, Artanis, but you should convince yourself first. Whatever secret you and your people have brought with you over the Sea... you cannot keep it forever. I... we only wish to help in whatever way we can.' He furrowed his brow for a moment. 'Artanis... Artanis... I do not like that name. It does not suit you.'

The Noldo stiffened. 'You do not know of what you speak. And I do not care whether you like my name, no more than I care for your high and mighty ways, Celeborn of Doriath. I was warned about you. They told me to stay away... perhaps I should have listened to them.'

Artanis fixed him with a withering gaze before turning on her heel and walking away. As she left, she thought she heard him laugh with the breeze.


	3. Chapter the Third

_I apologise for the long delay - life happened in ways I never expected. I actually have more outlined, so, we shall cross our fingers.  
_

_Tamuril2 - Thank you! I appreciate it. I'm glad that it's not seeming _too _short and to the point!_

_all-blacks-girl - Thank you!_

_Miria - Thank you! I love them as well, and there is never enough about them._

* * *

'Come, Celeborn, perhaps you will ask the Lady Artanis to dance,' Melian smiled graciously down at the young lord.

Celeborn shook his head. It was rare that he said no to the Queen of Doriath, but this was one time when he felt it to be warranted. 'Goheno nin, arwenamin, but I am afraid I cannot oblige. I mean to sit this one out.'

Melian gazed at Celeborn, and the Elf wondered what she was reading in his face. 'And why, might I ask, are you so loathe to spend time with our kinswoman from the West?'

'She does not like me.'

The Maia laughed. 'You know this, how, Celeborn?'

Celeborn glanced smugly up at his queen and leaned in, conspiratorally. 'If I wish for sunshine, she wishes for rain. If I am ready for winter, she yearns for summer. If I enjoy the dusk, she will enjoy the dawn. She learns what I like, so that she might prefer the opposite. Some of your court have warned her to stay away from me, and I cannot complain, for I find I do not like her either.'

Melian continued to gaze coolly at him for a few moments. 'Perhaps. All shall be revealed in time.' Her smile echoed her cryptic words, and once more Celeborn wondered. 'But, no matter, go, enjoy yourself, Celeborn. You have spent far too much time on the fences or with a book. Only, mind that you do not say anything too harsh to our Noldor brethren. I know what you are capable of, mellon.'

Celeborn played at innocence. "I fear I understand not of which you speak, my Queen. I am the very soul of charm."

Melian arched an eyebrow. "When you wish to be. Now, go."

The silver-haired elf nodded and closed his book, slowly walking around the room, unsure as to what he was seeking, only knowing that if he were stationary, Melian would descend on him as like a hawk. He found his eyes drawn to the Noldor's princess of the sun. Leohir was with her, no doubt attempting to woo her. Celeborn found himself frowning, and wondered at it. He could hear Artanis laugh, and he watched as she tossed her braids, a band of blue glinting in the firelight about her forehead.

"He should not be so friendly with her," Daeron said as he approached Celeborn.

"Perhaps not," Celeborn allowed, "but it is not unexpected."

"They're hiding something. I know not what it is, but they are, and I dislike it."

"We must trust Elu. He would not allow them such liberty, were he concerned. Let it rest, Daeron." _Hypocrite. You trust them no more than Daeron. Only, you have more reason – you can see it in their eyes, Daeron only suspects. Their eyes? Her eyes._ He was determined to discern her secret.

"I have forbidden the Lady Artanis from speaking with you," Luthien declared gaily, coming up suddenly upon the two elves.

She was a whirl of raven and emerald, and Celeborn knew she would not be long for dancing once again.

"That is unfortunate indeed, arwen en amin," Celeborn said gravely, nodding deferentially to the princess of Doriath.

"Naneth wants you to speak cordially, but I know you well enough." She laughed and spun Celeborn with her for a moment. "If she does not speak with you, then you shall not have to be cross with Ada's guests!"

Celeborn smiled wryly. "I can only hope she will listen, then, arwen en amin."

"You need not be so droll. Come, will you dance?"

Celeborn shook his head. "I am droll, and can do nothing to hide it, I fear. I shall remain with my book and watch from afar." He smirked suddenly, and knew he would suffer soon, though it would well be worth the price. "Take Daeron, though, introduce him to the Lady Artanis."

Luthien needed no second prompting, and whirled Daeron off with her before he could object. Celeborn smiled to himself, and settled down with his book. He would glean much about this stubborn Noldo once Daeron had a conversation with her, for his friend would tell all.


	4. Chapter the Fourth

_See? You needn't wait two years for the next update! Working on the next two parts, as well, so, expect at least one of them around next weekend. :)_

* * *

Artanis grimaced as the rain began to pelt down around her. She did not know these woods as she had known Aman, and she hated it. She hated that her horse had lost its footing in the mud, no doubt due to her losing her way. She hated being alone when darkness fell. Nay, not being alone at night, but being away from all that was comfort and familiarity. It unearthed too many memories, that were not far enough past.

Thunder rumbled overhead. She might be stubborn, but she knew it foolish to attempt to find her way back to the palace of Elu Thingol in this weather. Artanis pushed strands of wet hair back from her face, before sighing in exasperation. Between the fall, the mud, and the rain, her braids were far from neat. She unplaited them, letting her hair hang down in wet and tangled waves. Settling back against the tree, she resigned herself to wait.

For the first time since their arrival in Doriath, Artanis let herself cry. She cried for her father, her mother, for those they lost on the way, for those that were lost before they left. She cried for being alone, for her brothers, for feeling the outcast, for being too stubborn to make friends, for the burden on her heart. For now that she was alone, she could admit her feelings to herself, and she did not have to be strong.

"This might help keep your face dry."

Artanis started and looked up sharply. Celeborn stood over her and proffered a cloak, his damp silver hair clinging to his face and shoulders. Was he mocking her? Anger boiled within her at being caught in such a state. And yet... there was something about the look on his face. At the least, it was impassive.

"I do not believe your horse has wandered far, though it is my counsel that we wait for the storm to pass before we venture forth. Though I am versed enough in these lands, I do not wish to impose on you or your equine companion. I did think the cloak might prove useful, however."

"What do you want?" Artanis glowered at him as she wiped away tears and rain from her face. His presence at a time of her vulnerability wounded her. Part of her yearned for him to trade pithy remarks with her, for then, at least, she would know how to treat him. Celeborn, stubborn prince that he was, did not seem eager to oblige.

"I saw you ride out, and grew concerned when I saw the storm roll in. You are not familiar with our paths, and I did not wish to play the part of cruel host."

"You saw me? Why, has the king decided I am in need of a guardian? Surely a prince of Doriath has other things with which to occupy himself." It was defense which drove her - she felt the need to show she was not weak.

Celeborn laughed.

She hated his laugh. How dare he. She was a princess of the Noldor, and he was a common Sinda who presumed too much.

"I fear that were Elu to wish you a hundred guardians, you would slip their grasp. Tell me, are all Noldo women such as you? Impertinent and bold?"

She wondered if his baiting her was the reason for which Luthien had cautioned her not to speak with Celeborn. Suddenly, as much as she wanted to avoid him, she was determined to spend time with him. She did not relish being told what to do, or with whom she ought associate.

"I can see why they told me to stay away," she snapped. "You are ignoble and rude, not worthy of the respect the king gives you." She almost smiled when she saw him reward her with a glare.

"And you are arrogant and ungrateful. Forgive me for thinking you needed peace and a lighter burden. I will not make that mistake again."

"If I needed comfort, which I do not, I would not seek it from you," she retorted.

She saw the pained look briefly cross his face before he turned away. She had wounded him, she realised, more than she meant. She never intended to take it that far. Even aside from doubting she could go against Luthien's command, she regretted the words she had spoken. She thought of saying something, but knew not what to say, nor would her pride allow it. It would be a long wait for the rain to lull.


	5. Chapter the Fifth

'You are not yourself, Artanis,' Finrod said as he walked into the antechamber the children of Finwe shared.

Artanis looked up from the book she was actively not reading. 'I beg your pardon?' she asked, her brow furrowing slightly.

Finrod nodded toward her book. 'You're holding it upside down, _onore_ mine.' His eyes flashed in mirth as he smiled gently. Picking her up, he settled down on the bench she had occupied and replaced her next to him, pulling her close. 'Come, _onore_, tell me what troubles you so. Even Aegnor has mentioned your sullenness, and he is not wont so to do.'

Artanis wrinkled her nose and shook her head. 'I am fine, _onoro_. All is well.'

'Your lying is dreadful. You ought practice more.' Though said in jest, there was a hint of legitimate concern in his voice.

Artanis wanted to scream at him and push him away, to tell him that they shouldn't hide what happened any longer. She was tired of pretending, and she feared what would happen when the truth inevitably came out... for come out it would, of that she was certain. Let her brothers think they could keep it, she knew better. What if it had been folly to come East, after all? For the briefest of moments, she wondered if her desire to rule a place of her own was wrong. No... that sounded like something Celeborn of Doriath would say, the foolish bastard. Why should his opinion matter?

'Artanis,' Finrod said again, his voice dropping dangerously low. 'Do not ignore me thusly.'

The golden-haired elf-maid sighed. It could not be denied. The stubbornness for which Artanis, Princess of the Noldor, was famous was not enjoyed by her alone. There would be no end to this unless she told him, though she was not sure what exactly there was to tell, or why it troubled her so.

'I do not like their arrogant prince of Doriath,' Artanis said simply.

Finrod raised both his eyebrows in surprise. 'To whom do you refer, _onore_?'

'Celeborn.'

'The son of Galadhon? Kinsman to Thingol?'

Artanis nodded.

Finrod laughed in disbelief. 'I have seen no sign of arrogance from him, _onore_. You surprise me! What has your sharp tongue done now? Surely you must have provoked him.'

She grimaced. Of course her brother would approve of Celeborn. She would garner more sympathy from Aegnor, despite their differences. Angrod would, no doubt, take Finrod's side. He always did. 'Why do you assume that I was the one to provoke, onoro?'

'I know you too well, dearest,' he said with a laugh, tugging her hair lightly and hugging her close. 'I shall tell no one what you say, Artanis, but, you cannot hide your true feelings from me. Come, speak to me.

'He angered me.'

Finrod merely raised an eyebrow.

'I snapped at him. I was cold, and he seemed genuinely hurt. I did not mean to be so harsh, and I do not know how to appease him.'

'You could say you were wrong.'

There was no laughter in his voice, this time. Artanis turned to look up at him. 'You jest.'

'Nay, _onore_, I do not.' Finrod's gaze bore into her, as if she were simply one of the stones with which he worked. 'Our position is precarious. Pray, do not upset the balance further. Do not judge Celeborn harshly, Artanis. He means well. You, too, would see this, were you to give him a chance.' He tilted her chin up toward him. 'Not all mean ill to us, my sweet _onore_. You will grow to learn this in time.'

_They would if they knew what had been done_, she thought angrily. She wondered what Finrod's reaction would be if she said as much to him. She doubted it would be pleasant. Even so, she opted to merely nod in reply.

Finrod seemed satisfied enough with her reaction and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 'Now, cheer up, Artanis. I have both a present for you, and news!'

He pulled a slender package from within his brilliant robes and carefully unwrapping it, revealing a green gem encased with silver vines and leaves.

'Turn,' he said with a smile.

She did as he asked and he clasped the jewel about her neck.

'There,' he said, as she turned back so he could look in satisfaction at his handiwork. 'For the most beautiful jewel in the House of Finwe.'

'It's beautiful, _onoro_, thank you.'

He grinned at her and shrugged. 'Now, for my news. I have spoken with the naugrim and with Elu Thingol. We will be building our new homes in some caves we have found. I shall call them Nargothrond, and they shall glitter with a thousand thousand gems. The glory of the Noldor and Teleri shall shine forth for all to see in our creation.' He stood up, preparing to depart. 'Think on that, _onore titta_. You shall even be free from your vendetta against poor Celeborn of Doriath, for you shall be able to leave him behind.'

Artanis made no reply, merely staring in silence after her brother as he left. She had expected to be joyous at this news, and yet... there was something not quite right.


	6. Chapter the Sixth

'_Hiril nin_,' Celeborn said swiftly, stopping abruptly. He had not expected to see her there, and as their last several meetings ended less than cordially, he had no wish to endure another. Melian's request continually echoed in his mind, and he knew it would be ill-advised to go against her commands.

'No,' Artanis said quietly. 'I... you need not depart on my account.'

The silver-haired prince arched an eyebrow. This was unexpected. He paused in the doorway, a hand resting against one of the pillars. Artanis stood facing the flames dancing in the fireplace. Her hands were clasped behind her back and her golden hair tumbled loosely down her back in waves. It provided a stark contrast to the deep purple of her gown, and Celeborn could not remember seeing it save bound in plaits.

'I was, perhaps, overly harsh when last we spoke,' the _elleth_ said, still facing away from him. 'And, I have not thanked you for the consideration you showed to me. _Goheno nin_, _hir nin_.'

Celeborn cocked his head, grateful she could not see his expression. If his ears did not deceive him, this was the most contrite he had ever heard her. He felt a pang of sympathy to see one so proud seem so small. He considered that for a moment as he studied her back. No, it was not that _he_ thought she was small... but from the slump of her shoulders, _she_.

'Would you care for a drink?' he found himself saying.

He was thankful he had not taken his eyes off her, as her only reply was a nod. Not for the first time he wondered what secrets she held locked within her. Though tempted, he held his tongue, and poured two goblets of spiced wine.

'You are missing the festivities,' the silver-haired elf said as he handed her a glass of wine.

The Noldo princess shrugged. 'I care not.'

Celeborn pulled a chair closer to the fire and motioned for her to sit. Though surprised that she did so, he was also pleased. He settled cross-legged on the floor by her feet. He studied her as she sat, noticing the intent stare she was giving the goblet, and the way she traced her finger back and forth across the gems encrusting it. They sat in silence for several long moments as they sipped their wine. It was Artanis who broke the quiet at last.

'Do you not wish to enjoy the festivities?'

Celeborn shook his head. 'Nay. I am oft grateful for a quieter evening.' _Then why do you choose to spend it with someone whose every action seems to spite you?_ He didn't want to dwell upon that question.

'I can imagine Leohir now,' she said suddenly, causing her companion to glance up sharply. 'I daresay he is moping to Angrod concerning my lack of presence.'

Celeborn smiled. 'And Luthien is laughing at him.'

Artanis relaxed slightly and continued drinking. 'Poor Angrod. I suspect he is seeking to send Leohir to Finrod...'

'...Who is no doubt busily conversing with Elu...'

'And Agnor is no more willing to ward off a love-sick _ellon_.'

'Perhaps Luthien will take pity.'

'Or Melian will encourage her.'

Celeborn pushed himself up as the wine in his goblet grew low. He cocked his head in query to Artanis and she nodded. As he took the glass from her, he noticed that she rose herself and followed him. He said nothing, though he continued watching her from the corner of his eye. Celeborn realised that he enjoyed seeing her relax. He suspected she needed it more than most, regardless of their personal interactions.

'Luthien will probably try to convince him to dance with her,' Celeborn said as he poured the wine.

Anything to continue their current line of conversation.

Artanis laughed in spite of herself and nodded toward the door. 'They're even playing her favourite song.'

Celeborn turned at her words, listening to the opening strains filter in. He glanced back at Artanis and stopped. The firelight and candlelight glinted off her silver-gold hair, and her eyes sparkled to match the jewel at her throat, even though they did not share the same colour. Though simple, her gown hung in soft folds about her.

'Alatariel,' he whispered under his breath, setting the goblets down on the table.

'What did you say?' Artanis asked, looking sharply up at him.

'Nothing, _goheno nin_.' Celeborn shook his head.

Artanis frowned and furrowed her brow. She opened her mouth to question him further, but he gave in to impulse and took her in his arms, beginning to dance with the music. Too startled to object, Artanis allowed him to lead her in silence.

'You are used to being strong.' Celeborn wondered at his choice of conversation topic.

She nodded.

'I am sorry you are stuck in times such as these,' he said apologetically. 'There are none who deserve the shadow of Morgoth. Still, to have come so far is admirable. The daughters of Finwe are no less strong than the sons.' He smiled shyly. 'I have overheard conversations you have engaged in. Yours is a quick mind and ready wit. I know my stubbornness can oft be off putting, but if you will allow me, I should be honoured to hear your opinion on various matters.'

'Well, if the great and noble Celeb...' she broke off suddenly.

Celeborn studied her. Before, he might have resigned himself, but, now, he suspected it was intended as defense, rather than actual vitriol directed toward him. He made no reply as they continued to dance, waiting for her to break the silence.

'I suppose we could discuss matters, if you are so inclined,' she said, after awhile.

Celeborn smirked, though his eyes were warm. "I am grateful you would condescend thusly, princess.'

Artanis' eyes flashed. 'You would do well to remember it, prince of Doriath.'

The song began to fade, and Celeborn likewise ended the dance with a half-mocking bow, eager to break the ice that had started to settle after the serious tone of their conversation. 'I will so endeavour, princess. The honour is mine.'

Artanis blushed suddenly and mumbled an excuse as she took her goblet and hurried toward the door.

Celeborn watched in silence as she left, wondering at her reaction. He had his suspicions, but he did not wish to presume.

'She is stubborn, but means no harm.'

Celeborn turned sharply at Finrod's words.

Finrod laughed softly and clapped a hand against Celeborn's shoulder. 'You are brave, though, and I wish you well.'


End file.
